


Sin

by supern_mir_a_vengers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Adulthood, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, adult toys, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern_mir_a_vengers/pseuds/supern_mir_a_vengers
Summary: 4 friends grew together in terms of their sexual encounters when they were roommates in Uni. Now, a few years later, they've physically been separated, but they've realized they grew dependent on one another. After shopping together to a very specific set of rules, will the friends and their boyfriends experience true pleasure once more? Or, will they have to come together (hehehehehe) once again, to truly experience the joys they've been missing since graduation.A,B,C,and D are each replaced with the reader view upon the individual encounter chapters. The 4 are based on the "4 person girl group-troupes".
Relationships: All Together, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Friends/friends, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the ever loving sinners kingkags, tamcitrus, estherwritess, and settersloveletters from Tumblr in our D!scord group. After some...interesting conversations hahah.
> 
> Special thanks to tamcitrus for help beta-ing the first bit hahah.
> 
> Questions/Comments/Concerns/Ideas/etc. welcome as always.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> \--Red

Once upon a time, in a town just outside of a large and busy city, four friends met for the first time since living together in their college years. The friends were no strangers to each other, despite how long it’d been since meeting face to face. In fact, those years they spent living in such proximity to one another was the main contributor to why the four friends were so close despite their vastly different personalities and traits. Because, as different as they were, there was one thing that connected them. And that, our dear readers is where our story begins. 

See, these four friends had a secret that even their boyfriends didn’t know. And that secret was that they got off better together than any time they did it separately. 

You had D, the ditsy member of the group. She was most notably considered the “cute” friend. Seemingly small in every way, except her hips which attracted every single guy who had ever seen her in shorts or anything less than a full length skirt. Her boyfriend Tendou Satori being no exception. He loved that he could pick her up and squeeze her thighs to get her to moan his name as he teased her. Surprisingly though, D never felt as relieved in her sexcapades as she used to whenever she’d been pleasured by a guy right next to her friends also being pleasured. Meeting up with them for some serious shopping was just what the sex-doctor ordered for her. She just needed everyone’s help figuring out what all these random toys in their bells and whistles did because she was absolutely clueless.

Then you had C, the mom. She’d been the one to finally suggest in the group chat that everyone meet to shop for their toys together. Since they knew each other the best, why shouldn’t they help one another out? She’d definitely been the first to point out why everyone had been experiencing lows, despite their boyfriends’ best efforts. And, was smart enough to come up with a plan to address it all. Her boyfriend, Bokuto Koutaro, as excitable and dedicated as he was to everything they did together, just did not hit all of her points. She knew if she asked him in just the right way, he’d try anything with her, and she hoped that included all the kinks she’d thus far been too scared to address with him. She may love him and truly believe he loved her, but some things are better left in the past, and she really thought her college experiences fit that category. But, she’d been unable to forget and get over. That being the case, C developed the plan of having their boyfriends unwittingly use toys on them that allowed the girls to stay connected to each other in the ways they’d come to know best.

B was a bit different. She’d told her boyfriend all about her college days and that edged him further on in the bedroom. Terushima Yuuji was down for most things, and when she’d revealed a penchant for clit play, he happily complied, going as far as getting a special tongue ring just to make her experience that much more enticing. In fact, he was the one who’d pointed out to her that something was feeling off, that she didn’t seem as into things anymore. She tried playing it off, using her signature sass to turn the tables until she’d pleasured him into silence. But after that, whenever she thought about it, she realized he had been right. When C suggested the toy thing, B was all for it, thinking at first that maybe she was missing being connected to her friends. After a few days more, she realized it was more than that. It was how their voices played off each other, their moans pushed one another further, the unspoken competitions to hold out the longest and get their guy finished first at the same time. The times they turned to each other in front of the guys to bring them further, or had the guys get together while they watched and helped one another finish. After that, B had changed C suggestion. Adding to it that everyone finds two, one for themselves and one for their boy and then the others would need to buy at least one of the two the same. While it meant the four friends would each be walking out with five new, expensive, toys, B knew in the depths of her being that this was in fact the only way to truly get back the feelings the group had been missing out on.

Which brings us to A, the seductress, hands down the ‘hot’ friend. The one who was at fault really. It had all started when the others walked into the apartment and caught A straddling a random guy on the coach in the living space, curtains drawn. Had they not been on the fifth floor the others would have been worried about her being caught. But when A saw them, she hadn’t turned away, nor had she stopped. Instead she slowed her pace, and catching each of her roommates eyes individually she rammed the male’s dick back into her, moaning with each action before she moved on to the next roommate. After trapping them in their place, she’d finished her riding until she came with a cry of pleasure that made the other three moan in jealous ecstasy. Hearing them moan, the male had quickly gathered his clothes and sprinted out of the apartment, out of fear or embarrassment no one ever knew. A never spoke to him again. Which was par for her course. But she’d been with Kuroo Tetsurou for well over two years now, since the group parted ways physically. He was a dominant like A, and very intelligent regarding A’s favorite pastime. The others knew from how much she’d shared. But when even she agreed that something had not been feeling as normal, C and D agreed to B’s change. 

That was months ago. And the friends had finally saved up enough money to reach their goals. Sure they could have asked B to use her family money, and she would have since it was her idea, but C and D were very independent in that regard. And A, she just didn’t care how she got the stuff. So they waited until everyone could afford the toys on their own.

Now, all they had to do was buy the stuff.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually buying the toys!

The four friends, while happy to see each other once again, were eager to get to the store after lunch. It’d been so long since they’d come face to face, but the group never lost touch. The meeting beforehand was more a formality to say they were getting lunch to their boyfriends. But now, they could do what they really came to.

It was a nice little shop on the outskirts of the big city. It was hidden behind a lingerie shop as to be super discrete, and even wrapped the packages in gifted lingerie if you spent over a specific amount, which the four friends knew they were about to do. Heck, buying two items would have sent them over the price, and they were walking in with the plan to buy five items. The store would greatly appreciate their business by the time they left.

Since C knew D needed the most help picking things out, the group decided C should make her choices first. A was too sexually...promiscuous and B was too kinky to be the first influence C got when it came to buying toys of pleasure.

“Okay D, now I’m going to choose a front stimulant and a butt plug stimulant. Bokuto really likes doing anal play, and I think a vibrator plug would be good because he’d get really excited about it. But I also like clit play, so I want something that will meet my needs there.” C explains carefully, as she leads the group to the wall of clit stimulation toys. “Oh this one is good. See how it has a raised middle part and then on the back looks like it folds over something? It’s a panty teaser. It has a remote that controls the speed and interval settings as it stimulates you while being locked in place by your underwear.” 

C picked up the tease vibrator’s box and read over the description, a growing smile on her features as she did so. “If Bo ever gets his hands on this remote, and has me wear that out in public, we’d have to do a lot more running off to secluded areas. This should be a good choice.”

Leading the group next to the but plugs, C’s eyes zeroed in on the tail vibrators.

“Don’t tell me the perfect owl boy has that as his kink?” B asked teasingly, when C just shied a smile and blush behind the box she’d already grabbed, B yelped in excitement.. “No way! That’s perfect! Please get the tail. Please! That’s just...yes!”

A laughed at B’s antics, but was proud of her friend when she just smiled and grabbed the tail plug. It was a good choice. Another remote controlled device that would be good for using with a partner or on your own for self satisfaction.

Holding her two choices, C turned to D with a wide grin and said plainly, “Now, we will help you make your choices before those two make theirs. Because I promise whatever they choose will most likely be an attempt to kill us. And, I want you to have your own things before the pressure to live up to them sinks into your brain.”

The friends laughed, and walked for each of them to grab a basket. Even though only C had made her choices, A and B were already considering which of hers to copy and what they should get themselves.

D looked around a bit, “I’m not really sure. I tried to do some research, but Satori caught me and...let’s just say I got distracted,” she laughed out at the end, voice trailing off in memory of her boyfriend picking her up and kissing her so harshly she in turn fisted his shirt too much, enough that he had to change again before taking off for his tutoring job. She really did enjoy his...company, she thought before speaking again. “Maybe something that would allow him to tease me like he does with his..with his,” She looks around like someone is going to catch her plotting a murder, “when he teases me with his fingers he really likes to watch my facial expressions.” She finally whispered out. 

“Oh, I know the perfect thing to help with that.” A said confidently, leading the group back to the clit stimulators. She looked over the wall a bit before finding the wand she had in mind. “This is a Suck-her wand. It’s a clit play toy that stimulates your most sensitive areas in the best ways. Think of how a guy makes you feel when he goes down on you? This is similar to that, well as close a replication as I’ve experienced anyway. And most of the time, guys can’t see our expressions when they go down on us, so if he is into that scenario, this is good.”

“So, he’d be able to watch as my body reacts as if someone was going down on me?” D asked tentatively, picking up the box. Inspecting the picture of the toy carefully.

A nodded, “Right. Plus, he’d still be in control if you both wanted, the handle is long enough that you could do it for self-play, but I think it’s better when the guy does it. Kuroo and I got one...ah...awhile ago and it was...great to say the least.” A side-stepped around her explanation. Which confused B as she wasn’t normally one to hide her sexcapades, but since the focus was meant to be on D at the time, B let the thought disperse.

“Okay, then I’ll take your word for it. This does follow the idea that I mentioned anyway.” D said happily. As she began to turn, planning to face C and get her friend’s input on what her second item should be, her eyes caught the prettiest light purple shade she’d seen in a long time. “Aw!” Gasping in pure joy, she pushed herself around B’s frame and then just stared at the toy.

It was one of the ones on display, where shoppers could get a feel for the device in their own hands before purchasing. And D was absolutely enthralled by it.

“Would you look at that? Little D has seen the butterfly. Guess we know what she’ll be choosing next.” B teasingly said, indicating D’s still frozen stare on the device.

C rolled her eyes, “Don’t go deciding for her B. She is a grown adult after all. We are purely to help give her some knowledge in making decisions that best suit her needs. Not tell her what she is or isn’t buying.” C sent a sharp glare to A at the end of the comment, but A just rolled her eyes and smiled innocently. Sighing, C continued, “Now, D. I’m not saying you can’t get that, if you really want the butterfly I mean. But if you get the butterfly you will have chosen to front heavy stimuli. Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

D shook herself out of her stupor, “Front heavy?”

“She means that the wand I picked out for you and that butterfly vibrator are heavy in clit stimulus. While, sure, this butterfly has an insertable piece, it acts more as a stationary hold for the stimulant part. So, if you choose to get both of those items, then you have a lot of clit stimulants for your boyfriend to play with. Or, you to play with yourself of course,” A ended her commentary with a laugh.

“Oh!” D exclaimed as recognition hit her, “Well, I think I prefer that anyway? I mean, Satori definitely likes watching when I play with myself like that, which makes me feel even better doing it. So...Maybe that’s just my thing. Plus, this is so freaking cute! How can I just walk away from it?” She spinned around a bit in excitement as she picked up a packaged version of the toy and put it in her basket. Having her two items chosen, she looked at the others to see who would make their choices next.

B rolled her eyes and grabbed a butterfly also, “Well if it makes you that happy, how can I not pick to copy this one from you.”

“True, it’s a little on the light side for what I generally get, but I think Kuroo could find some fun ways to use it,” A added, grabbing her own and nudging B teasingly. The two laughed at each other.

C discretely took a step back and grabbed one of the wands, but then seeing that she was caught she explained, “Well I already grabbed the panty stimulator and after A’s description I’ve just been thinking of different scenarios in which this sucker might be the best thing to use.”

When all three of her friends laughed at her, C huffed out in annoyance. “Well fine! D, what of my items are you going to get?”

D thought about it for a moment, before saying, “Well you got the wand because the butterfly and your panty thing are similar right? So, maybe the tail?” She looked to the other two for confirmation in her thought process.

They just nodded, smiling and both thinking how proud they were of her. Of course both A and B also followed to grab their own tails, having already come to the decision that it’d be the best toy for every single one of them to have the same of.

“So who’s next then?” D asked cheerily after all the friends had vibrating tail plugs in their baskets.

“I am actually frightened by the possibilities either of you may have come up with walking back and forth through this store,” C flatly remarked.

A smiled, “Well in that case, B, you okay if I make my choices? I mean C is already scared of them, but if I go after you she will not even care at that point.”

Laughing heartily, B waved for her friend to go right ahead.

C knew it was a poor decision to let these two be in charge of anything sexual the group did. But she also missed the craziness the pair brought into her life. Sure, Bokuto brought plenty of craziness into her life, and she wasn’t forgetting all the things he’d convinced her to try from that book his friend bought him for christmas. But with her friends, it was a whole different level of crazy.

D was excited. All her sexual encounters before meeting her friends left a poor taste in her. Being with them had expanded her horizons in understanding how to talk to her partner and learning how to go off of sounds alone. Finding a match with Satori had been a blessing, for as much pressure as he gave their kisses, he always listened to each of her sounds as intently as she did his. But the last time they had tried something new, both of them had not been paying attention well enough and she ended up hating the experience. He had felt so bad he’d tried making it up to her, but she wasn’t even mad at him. She was angry with her lack of experience and knowledge. She’d only ever had her friends to teach her, and felt she lost those teachers when they moved apart. But now they were back together and she just knew that everything would work out.

Seeing the toy she’d caught sight of earlier, A grabbed her first pick.

“You cannot be serious!” C seethed between her teeth, snatching the box out of A’s hands, though the later stood triumphantly. “This thing has legit horns!” The former continued in actual shock as she stared at the picture of the device.

“It’s not just an insert there C.” A commented, pointing to the words of description.

Eyes blown in surprise, C just handed the box back to A.

“Really, A? Thought you’d at least go for the bunny one.” B said, taking a closer look at the third clit-stimulator chosen amongst their group. “I don’t even know what that little tik up front is for. Have you read about this before?”

A rolled her eyes, flipped the box over and read aloud the description to her friends. “Sporting two ticklers at the end, this toy is perfect for clit-focused external stimulation. Or, enjoy them on nipples, frenulum, or anywhere light touches are preferred. The contoured and firm yet flexible shaft of this twice-as-nice vibrating toy adds various degrees of sensations and stimulation when used externally or internally, and its dual shape allows simultaneous clitoral and g-spot stimulation.” She breathed out and threw the box in her basket before paraphrasing her choice, “Basically, it’s better than the bunny wand because it can act as both internal and external, and can be used for clit play, or nipple tease. Haven’t we talked about Kuroo and Teru’s fetishes enough for you to catch on that I chose something our boys could use on us, or that we could use on them?”

Now, B’s eyes blew wide as she happily picked a box up for herself.

“You haven’t even seen my second choice!” A laughed out.

B shook her head, “I don’t care, you’re right. I can use this on Teru and now that image sits at the front of my head.”

“You can use this on the guy?” D asked, inspecting the boxed device. The red device, with the mini-horns fit the name of Darling Devil. And being used as either an insert or an external stimulus makes sense that it’d be called a hybrid. But the girl just wasn’t sure how it could be used on a guy.

C was about to explain, but before she could, A moved on. 

Waving a hand over her shoulder she simply commanded, “Since you two have so many stimulant things, you should get my second choice.” So the group of girls followed their friend to the wall with the vibrators. A grabbed 3 boxes and just placed them into her and her friends’ baskets without saying a word.

“Oh!” D exclaimed looking at the picture on the box. “This is…!”

C took the cue and glanced as well, “What! A! This is even worse than that devil one! How could you suggest these as your choices? How are those of us not as sexually experienced as you supposed to choose one?”

B laughed, “Isn’t it obvious, C? A just chose for you.”

“Right, I didn’t expect you to choose.” A answered plainly.

D looked between her friends before announcing her worries about the chosen device, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle something this intense. I mean it has a lot going on, maybe I would be better with the Devil toy?”

“Sure, hang on a moment.” A agreed, and took back the triple rabbit.

“Actually A,” B called, grabbing the Devil toy from her own basket, she gave it to D and picked up the triple vibrator. “I think Teru would have more fun rocking this back and forth on me then I’d get from using that on him. So I’ll just give her the one I grabbed.”

A beamed at the fact that her predictions were correct. And having been interrupted, C was no longer in an argumentative state. Things had gone her way once again, and mentally she gave herself a high five.

“Alright, B!” D announced excitedly, “Your turn!”

“Great!” B visibly beamed, having already decided on both her choices. She reached around the shelf that the group stood by to pick up the toy she’d hid there so they did not have to keep walking back and forth. “So this is my first choice, a Knuckle Up. I grabbed a new penetrator for it too, but really any basic one would be good for it. And this is something Teru could use on either of my holes, or me on his back one. It’s something we’ve discussed getting for a while now. Hence, why it’s my first choice.”

“You are crazy.” D said looking at the brass-knuckle-like object sitting in B’s basket.

“Duh,” A reminded, “That’s why she went last.”

C just sighed, “Well you obviously knew none of us would go for that. So what is your second pick?”

B smiled as she pointed to a box that read ‘Pleasure Overload Greedy Girl Play Box’.

“A bondage set? Really, B?” C cried. “Couldn’t just pick the vibrator on its own? Had to choose the whole set?”

“Yepp, because with the masks and hand restraints, it’ll feel just like college days when we’d trap one another for practice.” B actually felt that her second choice was more aligned with what the group used to do together than any of their other choices which all had their boyfriends in mind.

The others must have agreed, because everyone grabbed a box and C flung one into B’s basket for her.

After having all five of their items chosen, the four girls went to check out. True to expectations, the workers were very happy with them, and wrapped each toy up in special lingerie as advertised. The girls had spent a lot of money, but each of them were looking forward to getting to their place and trying out all the new joys of pleasure that awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toys for Sin: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1fR6px7I-CeR44NdSlGO1oi_lla7Bt2YH8a3_NeYSmFM/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> These are the toys I had the different characters buy and that will be the base for their chosen toys for the individual episodes to come!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> \--Red


End file.
